Freestanding devices are utilized in many industries. The devices include a housing supported on a number of legs, typically four, which depend from the housing. The housing encloses equipment for a given application, for example, food or beverage vending equipment, computer kiosks, automated teller assemblies, or rental equipment as a few examples. A specific example is a freestyle fountain vending machine which has a beverage dispenser, touch-screen input, computer controller, and fountain beverages all housed within the housing. FIGS. 1-4 illustrate two exemplary freestyle fountain vending machines packaged within a packaging system in accordance with the present invention. The exemplary freestyle fountain vending machines each include four legs (not shown) which support the housing a given distance off the floor or other support system.
The freestanding devices are typically manufactured by a manufacturer in a manufacturing facility with all of the equipment assembled into the housing such that the device requires minimal setup once delivered to a use location. Additionally, the housing is often finished with a desired look, for example, company branding or matching the décor of the use location. The freestanding device is delivered from the manufacturing facility to the use location, is set in position, and final connections, for example connection to a power supply and/or network, are made to activate the device.
Since the housing is often finished and houses potentially delicate equipment, it is desirable to deliver the freestanding device in a secure manner which protects the housing and the equipment inside thereof. It is also desirable to utilize packaging which allows easy transport of the device. It is further desirable to utilize packaging which is easy to remove without significant effort.